User blog:Lubneh/Story time from Labneh
Ok i'm back from Lebanon (if you didn't notice cuz you dc or you're mostly noobs anyway) so here is story of my trip. Ok so I first I arrived in Beirut and we go into car and driving is like Mario Kart so yea. I also saw some of the buildings from last time like "Joses art" and the "SMY" hotel and I also saw a new one called "Venezuelan shop" or something so Jose and his people are immigrating from Venezuela and colonizing Labneh. Anyway, yes I went to cedar forests, and mountains, and the valley and drove by weed farms yes is true but that's not the main story of today. The main story is that I went to the South of Lebanon, namely Sour and Saida (Tyre and Sidon). So while I was driving around in Beirut since Beirut is mixed city with everything there were obviously some hezbollah posters and flags and stuff but nothing compared to the South. So first we went to Saida and saw a bunch of SSNP people with flags and stuff having a protest or something (we'll get back to that later) so yeah. Anyway, we were driving to Saida and saw a bunch of giant hezbollah flags and banners everywhere so I was like wew. But then, all of a sudden, there were green flags, green flags with a symbol in the center I know all too well. IT WAS THE AMAL FLAG!! I did wutface irl as I realized where I was...I was in AMALS TERRITORY, HIS HOMELAND. As I did wutface irl we had to make a stop near the road so here I was, trapped in amal territory. I was horrified knowing that amal could come out at any moment and see me, and this time he had his entire group with him. I was frozen, fearing for my life when all of the sudden, I noticed something. A rectangular box of frozen goods on the right side of the car. "It can't be" I thought to myself as I gazed for a closer look. THE BOX WAS A NESTLE ICE CREAM FREEZER! I was saved!! Even while I was trapped in amal territory irl and with no escape NESTLEH came to the resue and saved me so thank you NESTLEH!!!!! Anyway, after that encounter we went to (100% Phoenician) castle in Saida so amal get trolled epicstyle. As I was exiting the castle I saw a bunch of huge black ssnp cars and trucks driving by, it was a funeral procession for one of their people who had died. But then, some other guy started cussing at them so all the cars stopped and this super buff tall guy came out of ssnp car and started yelling and everyone started chimping out so I was like wutface and drove out of there. So then we went to Sour and I saw a bunch of Phoenician and Roman and Greek and Byzantine ruins and stuff and I went to Phoenician temple and also later went to Baalbek (inb4 amal calls me phoenician pagan baal worshipper) and overall it was a very nice trip and very fun so yea thanks for reading my story if you did. (and yes this story is 100% true I wasn't meming about anything and yes Jose I saw psp and ldp so stfu k thx) Cast: Category:Blog posts